Where Life Takes Us
by BeSimple17
Summary: The story of one girl, how she manages to bring the Cullen's and the Quileute's together and tear them apart in a heart beat. How she changes the outlook of a certain individual, and how she leaves as quickly as she arrives.


**I don't know why, but I always find myself coming back to write about Twilight. I read other books, but I always find myself writing about Twilight. Maybe I like the mystery, I just don't know. But here's my newest story.**

**I've been writing for a while, and finally decided to put this on here. So I really appreciate you reading this, and to let me know what you think please, bad or good.**

**Reviews are fantastic. **

**Prologue - My Journey, So Far**

* * *

I don't know how, but I'd managed to hide from a vampire. More precisely, a whole family of them. Not forgetting, a pack of werewolves, and their wives. I'd escaped, fled, ran away, whatever you want to call it. Nevertheless, whatever it was, I'd done it.

I was getting cold now though and my clothes were officially filthy. I looked like I'd been dragged through hell and back, and chuckling to myself, I guess in a weird way, I had been. I'd been walking for what felt like months, but was only a matter of days, hitching rides here and there, but I'd never really trusted truck drivers, or strangers all together.

Which was what made this situation all the more insane. I was heading somewhere new, somewhere unknown to me really; I was going to have to communicate with strangers, and start my life all over again. Wasn't this what I'd wanted, one hundred miles and what felt like one hundred days ago?

The road was taking a steep incline, putting dire pressure on my already aching feet. My walking map for Washington State told me I'd be reaching Hoquiam in a short distance, and it couldn't come soon enough. I'd always loved Washington, and to me it'd always felt like home. The trees, the greenery, the rain; I couldn't live without it and I constantly felt lucky to wake up in the morning to see the sun rising over the trees. Truth was, I never really had been a sunshine and tan kind of girl. That was what I believed, always had done, and despite my predicament, I probably would always would.

It had rained for a long portion of my journey now, and I was thankful for that, for two reasons. Firstly, it cooled me down. Walking all day, through hills, mountains, trees and national forests got tiring, and got you warm, especially with a giant ruck sack on your back. The second reason though, was much more important. It wasn't just important, it was vital.

It was washing away traces of my scent.

I knew they would come looking for me, and I knew they all had an impeccable sense of smell. Which lead me to believe that the perfect sense of smell was a lie, they didn't want to find me, or I'd done well enough in hiding myself that they still had no idea where I was. At this moment in time, any of the options were fine with me. I didn't want to be found, hence the one hundred mile walk.

I slightly wondered if any of them would be waiting for me when I got to Hoquiam, that they'd know I would end up there, and just meet me there and take me home.

_Home. _

Was I even allowed to call back there home anymore? Did I want to call it home anymore? Hoquiam was like a second home to me anyway, we visited it enough times over the last five years. I knew my way around, and given, I didn't know anyone, but I'd have to meet people fast, if I wanted to survive alone there.

Ahead of me, I could see the lights of the 101 and of Hoquiam in the distance. I'd made it, and I tried to run a little bit, before my feet screeched at me to stop. I didn't even want to look at the blisters, but I could feel them alright, killing my feet little by little, one blister at a time.

Coming into civilisation felt like a god send, and I said a silent prayer in my head.

_Thank you, whoever you are for looking out for me. I've made it, finally made it. Thank you for keeping me safe. _

I sighed with relief, and walked further into Hoquiam, before stopping at the first hotel I saw. Hoquiam wasn't expensive, and for that I was thankful. A place to clean myself up, rest my head and eat was all I was looking for right now.

The room I got wasn't fantastic, but it wasn't awful either. My first port of call was the shower, and after inspecting it, I found it was clean enough for me.

The water piping hot, I stepped in and it nearly took my breath away. I smiled to myself before putting my head under the jet stream, and letting the mess that was my brain recollect itself from the past week's events.

What I'd done was crazy; I'd probably caused a lot of damage back up _there. _I knew in a way, leaving was wrong. It was the coward's way out, a wholly selfish thing to be doing. I was purely thinking of myself, what I wanted, what I needed. But it would help them all in the long turn. They'd get along better, and they would all have a lot less drama if I wasn't around.

Being here, right now, felt right. It was the first time I'd felt right in nearly four months, and it made the pain of stumbling here worth it. I made my mind blank, focusing on the tiles on the walls instead of what was actually whirring through my mind. I let the water wipe away the grunge, the grime and the pain, and let it take me in, soothing me and calming me, until I thought I would fall asleep standing up.

I got out, and towelled myself dry, before looking at myself in the huge mirror that hotels always seem to have in the bathrooms. My hair was a mess, tangled, knotted and now dripping wet. There were slight bags under my eyes, but they were improving. My face was tanned from the nice weather we'd been having, and my skin looked shiny. A nice shiny.

I was happy with myself, and even more proud of the fact I was here, and I hadn't been caught.

It felt like a real prison escape, or a police chase.

After changing my clothes, I climbed into the bed. It felt like I was lying on a cloud, despite the fact I could feel a spring digging into my back. At this point, I could care less, my body was aching so much I believed I would crack into pieces.

Despite the urge to not go near it, I had to look at my phone. I'd turned it off so they couldn't track me, and looking down, I was so tempted to turn it on, just to see if anyone had contacted me, or at least tried to.

_Don't be so stupid. _My inner voice wasn't happy.

_You've made it this far, they'll find you the second that phone is on, crazy. _

I sided with my inner self, and put the phone back in the backpack. I'd have to turn it on eventually, I realised, but for now I wanted to relish in my new found freedom and peace.

The room had a faint glow to it, from the lights of the cars outside. I couldn't hear much traffic, and I felt at peace. I was comfortable, I was peaceful and above all, I was away. I'd made it.

I rolled to one side, switching the light out, and curling up in a ball on my side.

Today had been a good day, an achievement, and I was proud. Shutting my eyes, I remembered one thing before I went to sleep.

Clutching my belly, I whispered gently into the darkness.

"Night night baby, Mommy loves you,"

* * *

**Well, what did you think? **

**Let me know!**


End file.
